


Holding Hands in Divination

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Divination, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Hogwarts Third Year, Holding Hands, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Harry and Draco pair up in Divination. They have to read each other's palms, which means they have totouch.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Holding Hands in Divination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyhot/gifts).



> Written for Earlgrayhot33 - I hope you enjoy! Some of the prompts I used: Paired up in Divination and do palm reading, Hogwarts in a snowy wintertime, and fluff.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! Thanks for reading.

A snow storm raged outside the tower windows. Harry and the other third year Gryffindors were in Divination. Harry was burning up. He sat next to the roaring, perfumed fire, and he almost longed to be outside in the snow. 

The Slytherins were joining them for their lesson today. Harry spotted Malfoy on the other side of the room, his white blond head a beacon in the red gloom. 

“Today we study the great art of palm reading, my dears,” Professor Trelawney announced. She stood in the middle of the room, her oversized eyes gazing dreamily at them. “To begin, can someone share the definition of palm reading?”

For once, Hermione’s hand didn’t shoot up in the air. Parvati was the one to answer the question. “Palmistry is about the study of a person’s whole hand,” she explained. “You study the person’s palm shape, its colour, its lines, and the length of their fingers.”

“Well done, my dear,” Trelawney said. “I do believe you are more clever than your classmates.”

Hermione scoffed, and Trelawney turned slightly toward her, frowning. 

Parvati beamed. “Thank you, Professor.”

“We shall now get into pairs,” Trelawney said. “You may use the textbook to guide your palm reading, but do not be too technical.” She looked at Hermione as she said the last bit. 

Harry was already moving to pair up with Ron, but Trelawney surprised everyone when she pulled out a scroll and read out the already determined pairs. Everyone in class let out a sad groan. 

Harry was even more surprised when Trelawney announced his pair: “Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.”

Malfoy joined him at the small table after Ron and Hermione were paired with other students. Malfoy’s face was pink, and Harry didn’t know if it was due to the warm fire or embarrassment. 

“Hello, Potter,” he said, sounding quite unfriendly. 

Harry raised his eyebrows at him. “Hello.”

“I suppose we should just get to it,” Malfoy said, and grabbed Harry’s hand. The sudden contact made Harry gasp softly. He didn’t think they had ever touched before. 

Malfoy’s face grew even more pink. He cleared his throat. “All right, let’s see.” He ducked his head to stare at Harry’s palm. His hand was very warm, and he was holding Harry's gently, delicately. 

“What do you see?” Harry said, trying to sound casual.

“Your line of life is weird,” Malfoy muttered, a long pale finger tracing along Harry’s palm. 

“Of course it is,” Harry said, thinking of the Grim. “Does it say I’m going to die tomorrow or something?”

Malfoy was frowning. “It splinters, which is weird.” He let go of Harry’s hand to pull open his textbook. He flipped through the pages quickly. When he found what he was looking for, his frown deepened. “It says you face a life-altering event; maybe even a near-death experience.”

“Great,” Harry said sarcastically. “Exactly what I was hoping to hear.”

Malfoy tugged his hand back into his lap. He stared at it some more, his finger tracing slowly over the other lines on Harry’s hand. Harry’s mouth was suddenly dry. 

“You’re breathing hard,” Malfoy said. 

“I am?”

“The logic section on your thumb is quite small, one could even describe it as _tiny_ ,” Malfoy said. “I always knew you were an idiot.” 

Harry snorted. “Let me see your palm now.”

Shrugging, Malfoy offered his hand to Harry. Harry cradled it gently. He ducked his head to look closely, but it was hard to focus on life lines and heart lines when Malfoy’s skin was very, very soft. Malfoy radiated a lovely heat, and he smelled wonderfully. Harry’s heart was pounding really hard. 

“What do you see?” Malfoy said roughly. 

Harry looked up at him. Malfoy’s eyes were bright and grey. Malfoy was quite good looking, that was the truth of it.

Malfoy frowned again. “What are you staring at?”

“Nothing, just your face,” Harry said quickly. 

Malfoy raised his chin haughtily. “I already know I’m attractive, Potter. You needn’t stare.”

“Yeah.” Harry gulped. 

Malfoy flushed and pulled his hand away. Harry opened his mouth, wanting to say something but not knowing how to put his feelings into words. Malfoy was his nemesis; he was a _Slytherin_. He shouldn’t be making Harry’s stomach lurch.

“Potter,” Malfoy said quietly, hesitating. Trelawney addressed the class then, interrupting him. As she spoke in her dream-like way, Malfoy reached under the table and wrapped his hand around Harry’s. He held Harry’s hand for the rest of class, and Harry let him. 

When Trelawney dismissed them, the class slipped down the trap door ladder and rushed through the chilly corridor. Harry felt hot all over, and he was afraid to look directly at Hermione and Ron.

“Potter,” drawled a voice.

Harry turned, and found Malfoy hovering by an icy window. “One moment,” Harry muttered to his mates, then walked over to Malfoy. 

Malfoy looked nervous. He bit his lip. “So, Potter. Are you allowed to go to Hogsmeade or what?” 

“Um, not really.”

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. “What a tragedy.”

“Yeah.” Harry looked shyly at him, remembering how Malfoy held his hand. “Why do you ask?”

Malfoy shrugged. “I just thought maybe you’d fancy getting a butterbeer with me.”

“Really?”

“It was just a thought.”

“No, I want to.” Harry moved closer, and Malfoy’s eyes widened. Harry whispered, “I will be there. Just tell me when and where.”

Malfoy’s breath stuttered. “Next weekend? At Madam Puddifoot's?

“Okay, but I might need to be invisible.”

“What?”

Grinning, Harry walked away. Next weekend couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
